


Natural High

by drsquee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: College!AU, M/M, Mild Language, Smut, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College!au Coldflash</p><p>A small one shot. </p><p>Len's never felt for anyone the way he feels for Barry Allen before.</p><p>Shame Joe West manages to catch him with his pants down...literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural High

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is just a silly oneshot that I cooked up after a conversation I had with my bestie Frullama, how imagining Len and Barry as teens and Len being caught with his pants down as Barry brazenly shouts "call me!" from his bedroom window.
> 
> Yes. These are actual conversations we have.
> 
> It's all your fault Fru. My Coldflash enabler.
> 
> P.s. there is an expression Len uses in this fic, which is pretty common in my area (I dunno if anyone outside of the UK or even my county use it lol)  
> "Shit the Bed" is an expression generally used in panic or annoyance instead of "fucking hell!" Or "oh shit!" E.g. shit the bed! That was close!
> 
> Enjoy!

Len panted hotly as he looked down at the lithe body spread beneath him, thrusting and rocking his hips with abandon, encouraged by the gasps and moans that his motions drew forth.

He moved so that his left hand was no longer supporting his body, moving so his body lay fully atop the other, hand sliding into the one that the other had laid above their head, interlocking their fingers in a gesture that usually was entirely too intimate for Len.

But not when it was with Barry Allen.

Barry opened his eyes, gaze searching Len’s face as his grip tightened on Len’s back, one leg curled over Len’s hip while the other was stretched out, twisting around Len’s own leg, locking them together, looking entirely too innocent to be where he was yet thoroughly debauched enough that his bed head would be enough for him to get kicked out of a church.

The thought made Len smirk and Barry’s eyes dropped to his lips, biting his own lower lip in hesitation. Squeezing Len’s interlocked hand, he moved his other hand up to the back of Len’s neck, gripping it gently as he pulled him down for a kiss that was entirely too sloppy, wet and eager, his tongue and mouth moving over Len’s as if he could devour him.

It drove Len wild.

He thrust harder into Barry, hips slapping against the back of Barry’s thighs, Barry whimpering into his mouth before he bit Len’s lower lip, Len groaning loudly as the action made him cum, pushing and pushing inside, stretching until Barry whined loudly in his throat.

They relaxed, Len panting into Barry’s shoulder as Barry panted into his ear, both quiet as Len let his full weight rest on Barry who held him tightly for a few moments before patting his shoulder gently in a now familiar gesture, Len groaning and rolling to lay next to him instead, both hissing as he pulled his now limp cock from inside Barry.

He released his grip on Barry’s hand, moving to put his arm around Barry’s shoulders instead, Barry pulling both his arms to his chest and turning to lay on his side towards Len, resting his head on Len’s bicep.

He hummed low in his throat, sounding content as he cuddled into Len’s side, cocking his head to nibble at Len’s earlobe, then at the skin just below it, a hand gliding over Len’s chest.

Len chuckled as Barry nipped at his skin, feeling Barry’s cock twitch against his thigh, reaching to grab tissues from the bedside table and wiping away the cum from both his and Barry’s stomachs before pulling off the condom, balling the mess into a wad that he promptly threw in the nearby wastebasket.

This kid has a ridiculously impressive refractory period, he thought as playful fingers drifted over his cock. “Damn Scarlet...already?”

“Mmmh, five minutes maybe” Barry hummed, relenting as he nuzzled Len’s jawline with his nose, exhaling a deep breath.

Closing his eyes, Len lay his head against the top of Barry’s, fingers threading through ruffled hair. How a 26 year old high school dropout with a record as long as the dictionary had ever managed to score a 20 year old college freshman as sweet and perfect as Barry Allen he would never really know.

Leonard Snart, or Len to his closest, was a troubled kid with a troubled childhood. An alcoholic cop for a father, Len knew his options were limited, had resigned himself to that fate when he’d swiped his first trinket, his run ins with the police only escalating when said abusive parental figure was taken into jail himself, leaving Len to care for his baby sister at any cost.

Moving in with his long-time friend Mick Rory, the three of them lived surprisingly well together, Mick and Len both doing part time work (of the legal and illegal sort) to bring in money which went towards putting Lisa through high school and then college, Len insistent she get the education he never got himself. At least one of the Snart siblings should have opportunities.

It was one day when Mick and Len had nothing better to do that they decided to hang around on the college campus at lunch and pester Lisa when Len first laid eyes on Barry.

Sitting on the bleachers by the track and field, they were commenting on the passers-by when Mick gave a low whistle, nodding his head towards the track. “Damn, that kid can move”.

Lisa and Len both turned their attention to the people running on the track, singling out the young man that seemed to be leagues in front and yet barely out of breath as he came across the finish. A young brunette; his arms and legs lean but well toned, torso skinny, like he’d never even seen the word fat in a dictionary, let alone have an ounce of it on his body. He panted slightly as he walked around to cool down, watching the other runners finally cross the line before making his way back to the starting point, doing stretches that put to bed any doubts about his flexibility.

“Wow he’s cute” Lisa said, Len silently agreeing, unable to take his eyes off the young runner. The fact he was wearing shorts and a tank top only made the view sweeter, Len internally calculating how long it had been since he’d last had a good fling.

Apparently too long.

“He must be a freshman, I’ve not seen him before” Lisa hummed, thoughtful as Len tried not to slump as he digested the information.

A freshman.

Which mean he’d be 18, 19 at most, to Len’s 26, and although there wasn’t a huge age difference, it still gave him pause.

As the freshman got ready to race again Lisa turned to Len, a knowing smile on her face as she leaned back, flicking her hair over her shoulder. “You look disappointed Lenny...those shorts of his too long for you?”

“The only thing I’m disappointed about was that thing you called a sandwich” he said casually, balling up his trash and throwing it at her, smirking at her squawk of indignation as he stood. “Am running inside to the bathroom...meet you at the car Mick?” he asked, giving his pouting sister a quick peck on the cheek as he moved away, stuffing his hands deeply into his pockets as he walked inside the building, resolutely not looking back at the field.

After he’d used the facilities, Len dawdled, walking through the hallways and looking at the posters and various other propaganda that normally went with a college, a small knot of wistfulness tight in his chest. He’d always wanted to go to college, to further his education and possibly even get a degree in engineering, had always loved to tinker in their fathers garage whenever possible. At least he could give Lisa the chance he never had.

A bell rang and he sighed, deciding that his time was up. As he moved down the hallway towards the exit he heard a quiet curse and looked to his left. The cute brunette from the field was standing next to some lockers, struggling to open it and hold his books and bag at the same time. The bell rang again and he swore louder, his struggling getting more desperate before he finally dropped everything to the floor with a loud clatter. He looked at the floor despondently and Len felt his stomach flip flop.

“Need some help?” he asked, the young man flinching as he looked up at Len, eyes widening and shiny as if he was struggling not to cry. He paused for a moment before glancing at the locker. “I...I can’t get into my locker...I...I forgot the combination...”.

Len walked over, a small smile on his face as he bent to gather the kids books and bags, holding them out to him. “Here. Hold these”.

The man blinked, pulling his bag over his shoulder then taking the books, holding them to his chest like a shield as Len put his ear to the locker door, twisting the padlock till he heard the tell-tale clicks. “You new?”

The kid nodded, biting his lip as he watched Len breaking into his locker. “I started a couple of weeks ago...I was supposed to start last year but...”.

Len heard another click and raised an eyebrow at his hesitation. “But?”.

The kid looked away, holding his books a little tighter. “I’ve been in a coma for nine months...got struck by lightening. They said that...that my...my heart kept stopping. My...my dad wanted me to wait longer but I...”

“You wanted to get back to the real world” Len shrugged, brow creasing slightly as he tweaked the lock. “I get that”. His eyebrows rose as he heard the final click, straightening with a pleased smile as the locker opened, pulling open the door with a flourish. “Voila!”

The kid blinked then sagged in relief, turning to Len with a smile that made Len’s stomach roll and his cock twitch. “Thank you! Thank you so much! Your a lifesaver!” he breathed, stuffing the books in haphazardly, exchanging the ones he didn’t need before shutting the door. “I can’t believe you got into it so quickly!”.

Len shrugged, trying not to preen at the praise. “No big deal...just a little trick I picked up. Glad it came in handy”. As the kid smiled at him shyly, Len struggled to find anything more to say. “I guess I’ll...see you around then. Nice meeting you” he said, lifting his hand in a parting gesture as he turned to leave.

“Hey wait!” the kid said loudly, shrinking as Len turned back to look at him with a raised eyebrow, suddenly shy as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you like...I dunno maybe...wanna go grab a coffee...with me? I mean...as a thank you and um...I mean I’ve already missed the beginning of my next class, there’s not really...much point going...”

Len hesitated, thinking of Mick growing impatient in the parking lot. “Well I kinda have someone waiting for me...”

“Oh! Oh I see I...I’m...sorry for keeping you, I shouldn’t have...I’m sorry...” the guy said, visibly deflating at being rejected and turned away. “Thanks again...was nice to meet you”.

Len watched him walk away then pulled his phone out of his pocket, texting Mick as he walked after the kid. “You know what, he see’s me every day...and I could really use a coffee right about now”.

The kids head whipped round at the sound of Len’s voice as he walked over, his wide smile making Mick’s ire completely worth it. “That’s great! Thank you mister?...”

“Snart. Len Snart” he held out his hand in greeting, feeling warmth spread through him as the younger man gripped it enthusiastically.

“Barry. Barry Allen”.

A cup of “thank you” coffee turned into small talk, which turned into not-so-subtle flirting which ended up with Len dragging Barry to a more secluded area of the college building and pressing him up against a wall while Len jacked them both off, his long tapered fingers wrapped around both their cocks, pumping furiously while Barry moaned and gasped into his shoulder, clinging to Len’s jacket like a lifeline.

Len barely faired better himself, climaxing almost as quickly as Barry did, surprised at how at ease he felt with the young man, how easily he had succumbed to his own urges.

After their romp they had exchanged numbers, Barry waving goodbye with rosy cheeks and a wide smile as he disappeared back into the college building, leaving Len to walk off his post-coital daze. He had been questioned mercilessly by both Mick and Lisa when he’d arrived home but said nothing, leaving them to mire in frustration while Len smirked at them.

He didn’t expect it to happen again.

Len was used to one night stands...preferred them in most cases. They got the job done with none of the messy confusion that feelings and attachment brought and with his shady line of work, it was better to keep disconnected.

So he surprised himself when Barry called three days later and he agreed to see him again for lunch, wondering why his usual automatic responses weren’t more forthcoming.

He’d fully intended to set Barry straight at lunch, explain that he didn’t do relationships, that casual hook-ups were more his style and Barry shouldn’t get too attached. But lunch had led to small talk which had turned into a walk around the park which somehow ended with Barry pulling Len off the regular path and into the bushes, giving Len the best head he had ever experienced.

And now here they were, almost three months later and Len had completely given up his crusade on keeping it casual, realising pretty early on that no amount of internal struggling was going to make him give up Barry. Their chemistry was electric, and even though this was only the third time they’d had sex, it didn’t feel the like it was the be all and end all.

Just the cherry on top of a delicious brunette sundae.

Len smirked, kissing Barry’s forehead, eliciting a sigh from the younger man who relaxed more into him. “I’m sorry Scarlet, but I’m going to have to get out of here...your sister will be home soon and you know how she feels about me...”

Barry pouted, shifting to look up at him. “I wish you two wouldn’t fight...it puts me in a really awkward position y’know”.

Len bit his tongue against the obvious comment that came straight to mind and sighed, kissing Barry’s head again. “It is how it is Barr...she thinks I’m a bad influence and I don’t like how...attached...you used to be”.

Barry blushed, turning the same colour that had spawned his nickname, his skin hot against Len’s as he cuddled into him further, as if he could physically mold himself to Len’s body.

Back when they had first started these rendezvous (which was pretty much the moment when Len realised that casual no longer fit their description) he had decided to come clean with Barry and had told him about his record, tweaking what he considered ‘minor’ details (such as the fact that he still dealt in shady dealings and the fact that Barry’s foster father just happened to be the arresting officer...every single time).

Barry in return had been just as open, confessing that he had had feelings for his foster sister for quite some time and that he was still, in some manner, getting over her. At first this hadn’t bothered Len.

Then he’d met her.

It did not go well.

“Let’s not talk about Iris hmm?” Barry said, cupping Len’s cheek and pressing a kiss to his jaw. “She said she’d text when she was on her way home...so let’s make the most of our time alone hmm?” he said, his tone becoming husky as his hand wrapped around Len’s softened cock, stroking it back to hardness as he licked and nibbled at Len’s earlobe, Len moaning at the sensations.

“Damn Scarlet, you’re going to be the death of me” he croaked, feeling Barry’s already hardened cock twitch against his thigh, his own sensitive cock quickly reacting to Barry’s wonderfully skilled hands.

Barry chuckled in his throat, rolling on top of Len and grinding their hips together as he looked down at Len with a sleepy kind of lust. “Well at least I know you’ll go out doing what you love...”. He bent closer, planting a smouldering kiss on Len’s lips, biting and pulling his lower lip playfully.

“Ungh Barry”. Len moved his hands to Barry’s ass, gripping the flesh hard as he leant up, kissing him hungrily as he kneaded Barry’s ass cheeks in his hands, Barry groaning and rolling his hips in response.

Moving his mouth over Barry’s, Len deepened the kiss, feeling the want coil inside him, aching with need to just take Barry in any and every way he would allow. He pulled one of Barry’s ass cheeks up to expose him more so, the other hand sliding down the crack to tease the still wet and pliable ring of muscle, Barry’s breath hitching as Len circled it with the tip of his middle finger before pushing inside slowly.

No, he though to himself.

At this point, nothing could make him give up Barry.

A slammed door made them both freeze in place, Barry flinching away from the kiss as they listened.

“Barry! You home kid?”.

Shit. The. Bed.

Len quickly pulled his finger from inside Barry, pushing Barry off him as he leapt from the bed, Barry rolling off him with a surprised yelp as Len quickly tried to pick up his clothes and pull on his boxers at the same time. “Len what the fuck!? It’s just my dad!” Barry hissed as footsteps began to ascend the stairs, getting louder with each step.

“Ahh hah that’s...that’s not the problem!” Len stammered, hopping on one foot as he tried to pull his jeans up his legs, holding his t-shirt under one arm as he frantically looked around the room for the rest of his clothes.

“Then what? Len, he’s not going to be mad about us just because your a guy...” Barry said as he knelt up on the bed, a worry creasing his brow.

Len paused and cupped Barry’s face. “Barry, I’m sorry I didn’t explain before, but the reason I’ve avoided coming here and meeting your dad is because...well your dad...he was my arresting officer...Every. Single. Time” Len explained, his expression serious.

Barry stared at Len then gaped. “”WHAT!?” he yelped then flinched when his father knocked on his door.

“Barry? Everything OK? Whose coat and shoes are downstairs?” his step-father, Detective Joe West asked, knocking then rattling the door handle as he tried to enter the room. “Barry why is the door locked?”

“Just a second Joe!” Barry called back then clambered off the bed after Len. “How could you not tell me my dad arrested you?! Several times!!” he hissed incredulously as Len looked around the room with increasing panic before rushing to the bedroom window, sliding it open as wide as it would go.

“Barry what’s going on? Whose in there with you?!”

“Just a second Joe I’m...I’m not decent!” Barry called back worriedly, walking over and watching Len as he clambered out of the window onto the front porch roof, pulling on his own boxers in a panic. “Len!”.

Grabbing his arm, Len pulled Barry down, kissing him thoroughly before pulling back slightly. “”I’m sorry Barry but if don’t survive this I just want you to know...you’re phenomenal in bed” he panted, then flinched as Barry’s door was busted in, Joe entering the room with his gun un-holstered, looking around before he spied Len and Barry at the window. “SNART!”

Stealing one last kiss, Len quickly scaled down the roof then jumped onto the front garden, rolling on the grass to cushion the impact of the fall, staggering to his feet and tottering forward slightly before looking back.

Joe was leaning out of the window, a vicious snarl on his face as he looked down at Len, pointing at him angrily. “Dammit Snart! You stay away from my kids you hear me!?”

Len grinned widely, straightening up and clicking his heels together in a mockery of a salute, Joe curling his lip before he disappeared back inside.

Sighing, Len moved to button up his pants when Barry appeared bare-chested at the window, a worried look on his face replaced by one of relief. He smiled widely then waved down at Len. “CALL ME!” he shouted in delight before Joe yanked Barry back inside, slamming the window shut behind him.

Len stared up at the window for a moment before he burst into laughter which descended into giggles as he fastened up his trousers, pulling on his t-shirt as he began to walk home.

As he stuffed his hands into his pockets, Len whistled a jaunty tune, uncaring about the strange looks he got walking home barefoot as he basked in the natural high that was Barry Allen.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that!  
> I do have some sort of sequel-ish thing in mind for this but unless people request it, this will just stay a one shot.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
